Late Breakfast
by kimadachi
Summary: (A Wonwoo of Seventeen Fanfiction) Wonwoo tidak sengaja meninggalkan kotak bekalnya dan Mingyu harus mencari jalan keluar soal itu. Untung ada Emily yang siap membantu!


Hari itu masih pagi dan Wonwoo sudah panik setengah mati. Ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya berkali-kali sambil bergumam sesuatu seperti 'aku yakin tadi sudah bawa...' sambil terus mencari benda itu.

Kotak bekalnya ketinggalan. Bagus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo khawatir, temannya yang satu itu sekarang tampak seperti anak emo. Mingyu tidak tahu persis apa itu emo tapi pokoknya Wonwoo kelihatan seperti anak emo.

"Yeah," Wonwoo menjawab singkat. Ia memeluk perutnya sendiri dan berbisik, "aku lapar, Mingyu."

"Ohh," Mingyu menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo tanda mengerti. "Aku bawa bekal, tenang saja! Kau suka cumi goreng, tidak?"

"Cumi?" Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, ia agak lupa alergi cumi atau kepiting, tapi sepertinya dua-duanya. "Kayaknya aku alergi, tidak deh makasih." Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Ia benar-benar lapar kali ini, bukan lapar bohong-bohongan yang sering ia lakukan untuk membuat ibunya kesal.

Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "kalau begitu kau tamat, Wonwoo. Satu-satunya anak cowok di kelas ini yang bawa bekal cuma aku. Sisanya anak perempuan, kau mau makan bekal anak perempuan?"

"Idih!" Wonwoo bergidik, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya jijik. "Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada makan bekal anak perempuan, tahu."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "kalau kau lapar kau bisa saja berubah jadi sosok lain. Lagipula apa salahnya sih makan bekal anak perempuan? Mereka tidak suka meninggalkan bekas ludah di sendok mereka, kok."

"Stop Mingyu!" Wonwoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, ia tidak yakin ia sanggup mendengarkan ocehan Mingyu lebih jauh. "Pokoknya sampai mati aku tidak mau makan bekal anak perempuan."

"Ya kita lihat saja nanti," Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Aku cuma ingatkan kalau kau bisa berubah jadi orang lain gara-gara kelaparan."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak akan."

Mingyu hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu persis betapa bencinya Wonwoo terhadap makhluk yang namanya perempuan-kecuali ibunya, tentu saja. Tapi melihat Wonwoo tersiksa begitu, Mingyu tidak sampai hati melihatnya. Jadi diam-diam ia berjalan menuju meja Emily.

"Hai," sapanya pada gadis kecil yang tengah menggambar di belakang buku tulisnya itu. Emily mendongak, didapatinya Mingyu tengah menyengir lebar ke arahnya. Emily menutup bukunya dan menatap Mingyu, "halo Mingyu. Ada apa?"

Mingyu masih menyengir, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat gadis ini mau membagi bekalnya dengan Wonwoo. Sungguh, Wonwoo nyaris tidak pernah berbicara dengan satu pun anak perempuan di kelas ini, termasuk Emily. Mana mau ia berbagi bekal dengan anak cowok yang agak-agak mengesalkan seperti itu? Dalam hati ia memarahi Wonwoo karena terlalu cuek dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama anak perempuan. Jadinya repot begini, 'kan?

"Emily, aku tahu ini agak tidak masuk akal, tapi..." Mingyu mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon, "tolong ajak Wonwoo makan bersama, ya? Emily 'kan baik dan suka menolong, tolong kali ini saja soalnya Wonwoo lupa bawa kotak bekal. Dan dia belum sarapan. Kasihan 'kan? Tolong ya, Emily."

Mendengar namanya diucapkan berulang-ulang seperti itu, mau tidak mau Emily jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya di atas meja resah. "Tapi aku tidak kenal Wonwoo?" Ia berkata pelan karena ia takut Mingyu kecewa. Tapi ternyata tetap Mingyu menanggapinya dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa! Wonwoo itu baik dan menyenangkan. Kalian bisa jadi teman, tiap hari bisa makan berdua-bertiga deh bersamaku! Tolong ya, Emily mau 'kan?"

"Um..." Emily berpikir sejenak, diliriknya Wonwoo yang sedang tidur. Ia memang tampak lemas sekali, Emily jadi kasihan. Ia kembali menatap Mingyu dan mengangguk, "aku bantu, deh."

"Asik!" Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya senang, lalu mengacak rambut Emily asal. "Terimakasih, ya. Nanti kebaikanmu pasti aku balas."

Wajah Emily bersemu merah, tapi ia tidak yakin Mingyu menyadarinya. Cowok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dan bergumam, "masalah selesai," lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia melirik Emily, gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, ia mengangguk-mengisyaratkan bahwa ia percaya pada Emily.

"Aku diutus Mingyu untuk..." Emily meneguk ludahnya, tatapan jijik Wonwoo benar-benar membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Mingyu sudah bekerja keras untuk membujuknya tadi, tidak mungkin ia mau mengecewakan anak itu.

"Diutus untuk menggangguku?"

Emily tersentak, seumur hidupnya yang baru 7 tahun ini, ia belum pernah mendengar hal sejahat itu. "T-tidak, aku..." Emily menundukkan pandangannya, ia menatap kotak bekalnya takut-takut, "...a-aku diutus Mingyu untuk makan bersamamu."

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, "buat apa?"

"Kau belum sarapan dan kotak bekalmu ketinggalan, jadi...aku mau berbagi makanan denganmu. Ini perintah Mingyu, maaf."

Wonwoo masih menatap gadis itu jengah. "Tapi aku 'kan tidak bilang aku mau?"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ah, Mingyu kemana, sih?" Wonwoo menggerutu kesal sambil mencari-cari sosok Mingyu di ruangan itu.

"Mingyu main bola sama yang lain, dia tidak bilang?"

"Apa-apaan! Dia bahkan tidak mengajakku!"

"Mingyu bilang kau boleh ikut main kalau sudah makan," Emily menatap Wonwoo takut, tapi dia harus bisa tegas terhadap anak ini demi amanat dari Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan!"

"Tapi kau harus."

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyuruh-nyuruhku, tahu!"

"Makan 'kan cuma sebentar, nanti bisa langsung main bola."

"Aku maunya langsung main bola!"

Emily sudah tidak takut lagi sekarang, justru ia jadi kesal. "Pokoknya kau harus makan!"

Wonwoo menatap gadis itu tajam, "tidak."

Emily meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. "Harus makan."

"Menjauh!" Wonwoo berteriak histeris, tidak pernah seumurhidupnya ia duduk di sebelah anak perempuan. Dan anak perempuan yang ini makin menyebalkan karena dia marah-marah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau makan tapi yang jelas aku mau kau makan sekarang juga." Emily membuka kotak bekalnya dan menyendok ayam goreng. Ah, padahal Emily suka sekali ayam goreng.

"Apa itu ayam goreng?"

Emily melirik anak cowok di sebelahnya itu, tubuhnya dirapatkan dengan tembok namun matanya fokus pada isi kotak bekal yang ia pegang.

"Iya! Ini ayam goreng dan aku cinta ayam goreng. Tapi gara-gara temanmu memohon agar memberimu makan, jadinya aku merelakan ayam goreng yang aku cintai ini. Sekarang buka mulutmu," Emily mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Wonwoo. Cowok itu masih berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok serapat-rapatnya sampai-sampai Emily jadi takut tembok itu akan hancur. Wonwoo melirik seisi kelas, beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka buru-buru membuang muka dan pura-pura mengobrol dengan satu sama lain.

"Ayolah, Wonwoo." Emily akhirnya menggunakan volume suara normalnya. "Aku benar-benar bukan ingin menyiksamu. Mingyu sayang pada sahabatnya sampai-sampai ia minta tolong pada seorang anak perempuan untuk berbagi kotak bekal. Lalu sahabatnya? Malah marah-marah. Memangnya Mingyu tidak mengajakmu main bola gara-gara apa? Tentu saja dia takut sahabatnya sakit. Jadi tolong hargai Mingyu sedikit saja dan makan ayam ini."

Wonwoo diam, menurutnya Emily benar. Jadi ia berhenti berusaha merapatkan diri dengan tembok dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Maaf."

Wah, harusnya Emily bilang saja begitu daritadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf marah-marah tadi. Nih, makan bekalnya." Emily menggeser kotak bekalnya mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut melihatnya, "kau tidak mau makan?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku jadi kenyang." Emily menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, "nikmati makananmu."

Wonwoo jadi merasa canggung. Ia ingin marah-marah karena wajah Emily ada tepat di sebelah kotak bekalnya dan itu membuatnya jadi tidak fokus. Tapi Emily baik karena sudah mengingatkannya soal Mingyu tadi, jadi Wonwoo membatalkan niatnya untuk marah-marah. Ia memakan bekalnya dalam diam. Entah karena benar-benar kelaparan atau masakannya memang enak, Wonwoo berhasil menghabiskan satu kotak bekal milik Emily. Wonwoo bersandar pada bangku dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya puas. Ia tetap dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk melirik Emily. Gadis itu sudah tertidur nyenyak dan menurut Wonwoo ia kelihatan lebih cantik saat tidur. Emily punya rambut cokelat sebahu yang lurus, hidungnya kecil sehingga mengingatkan Wonwoo akan hidung milik kucingnya di rumah, bibirnya warna pink dan tipis. Yah, sebenarnya Emily cantik, cuma saja Wonwoo benci anak perempuan.

"Kenapa? Emily cantik, ya?"

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Emily.

"A-apa-apaan! Heh kenapa kau tidak mengajakku main bola, hah?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "habisan kau kelihatan bakal mati kalau diajak main bola. Bagaimana makanannya? Enak?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau menjebakku dalam situasi ini."

"Ayolah, Wonwoo! Aku 'kan kasihan melihatmu begitu."

"Terimakasih perhatiannya, sobat. Tapi kau 'kan tidak harus menjebakku dengan anak perempuan!"

"Tapi Emily cantik, 'kan?"

"A-apa?" Wonwoo kaget mendengarnya. "Jangan bodoh!"

Mingyu nyengir, ia tidak bilang pada Wonwoo bahwa ia tahu anak itu sering mencuri-curi pandang pada Emily. Mingyu juga tidak yakin Wonwoo sadar akan hal yang ia lakukan sendiri. Mungkin jika Mingyu berkata demikian, Wonwoo akan stres memikirkannya, jadi lebih baik tidak usah bilang apa-apa.

Mingyu tahu benar Wonwoo benci anak perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang menurutmu super cantik?

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, tampaknya anak itu sudah kehilangan fokusnya lagi. Saat ini dia sedang memperhatikan wajah Emily dengan seksama, seolah-olah Emily ini baru jatuh dari surga atau bagaimana.

Ah sudahlah, Wonwoo memang terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal-hal seperti itu.


End file.
